A typhoon
by Plock
Summary: A terrible situation, it can be a perfect opportunity to start a conversation.


Well… This is not my first fanfic, but it is my first fanfiction in English… So… I did my best.

Sigh* Sniff*

Don't be so mean… u_u

I just played rf4 and I loved, in a beginning I aim to Vishnal but Dylas took my heart so easily. In a future, I will better with my English, so help me out.

My favorite pairing is: Frey x Dylas.

Lest x Meg.

I don't know why.. but: Leon x Forte?

So… here there is my ff. I hope it be understandable, at least…

.

.

Selphia was a calm town, the days passed slowly, at least for me. A difference of such princess who did a thousand things per second, but we had no relationship between us.

I was never good to socializing, and I had no idea how to approach to somebody, so brightly, like her, besides, I did not know if she wanted to talk to me, why she would? So, I just did my job as a waiter of Porcoline kitchen, trying to fulfill his expectations and avoid the problems. That was enough for me.

I preferred to attend the afternoon shift, because it was so busy that customers do not bother me and the acquaintances rarely talked with me. I also had an ulterior motive; three times a week at least, I saw the princess get in the last moments of the restaurant, just when we were cleaning. Porco looked like he was used to it, at first he attended, then handed me the charge to me, unfortunately, one thing was see her, and another was… talk to her.

Almost past the nine, she arrived with her hair loose and her pajamas blue light, a different view from the usual. At first glance, assured she had just taken a shower, for her shaky and heavy hair, and her pink cheeks.

I had mixed feelings, many ones, I was nervous at her side, then unwillingly, all I could say, were hard and harsh words that make me feel guilty after. And somehow or another I wanted her to keep coming with me. I could not tell myself that I love her, maybe, only maybe… I admired her?

I did not understand why she could not get her out of my mind, even I thought every night what I would say when I looked her, but it was in vain. Really the talk was not my thing.

Until that happened, once a typhoon reached Selphia, disastrous rain and wind, it was amazing how the peaceful town seemed even a battle site, with many flying debris and garbage in the streets.

At late night Porcoline and Arthur ventured to go to the inn for a bath; however I did not feel like hanging out with that weather. I entertain myself cleaning the kitchen, I swept the floor, it was not closing time but I was sure that would not arrive more customers. Until the sound of the door caught my attention at first glance a restless girl in wet clothes was in the front door. I dropped everything I was doing, ran to her and without thinking I remove the jacket placing it on her shoulders.

—How do would you think to come in the middle of a typhoon? And with those clothes!—I meant the little protection that was her pajamas. She looked stunned and took the jacket with her hands; she looked as if somebody would stolen her breath. She looked herself, it seems that she had not noticed that was soaked, revealing her great figure stuck to her clothes, trying to avoid paying attention to it—I'll get a towel—Without wait, I went to the second floor to take the personal towels, my towel, Porcoline and Arthur's have their own.

When I came down, I saw that Frey was still in the doorway looking around.

—What the hell are you doing there?! Enter for you warm up!

She obeyed me; I notice her concerns for the floor, that really piss me off.

 _Why she cares for that, in a moment like this?_

I put the towel on her hair; her gaze on me was exasperating.

 _Why she is not saying anything?!_

—What?

She smiled me taking the towel, shaking her hair.

—Nothing.

Definitely something was very strange here, she looked happier than usual, even in this situation, should not I care, maybe something good happened that day not something I care.

I went to the kitchen and prepared something warm before anything else, when I served hot milk to her table, she was still busy with her damp hair, looked the drink and smiled with a slight blush on the cheeks.

—thank you very much—laughed lightly— I do not thought that the restaurant would be so affected by the typhoon.

—Yes, it has been very lonely, but even in a normal day no one would come to this hour.

—Huh?—She said with a permanent smile on her face— But I always come to this hour.

—And always is dangerous! More now!

She laughed to herself, I was angry for that.

 _What could be more important to make her ramble in this moment?_

—You look too happy—I said with annoyance— you should be upset, your crops will be ruined.

—Not everything goes bad; always get a lot of large rocks and logs, where to get wood and construction material.

I sighed, she was always a hopelessly optimistic, attribute.. that I admired despite all.

—Well? What do you want?

She sipped her drink and breathed pleasantly.

—what you can prepare me.

—It' the same, I already cleaned.

—Huh? Why? Is it so late?

—It's not that, it's just that the local was alone and did not know what to do—I scratched my head nervous, it must have been my imagination but today she looked ten times more adorable than ever, maybe my jacket over her shoulders, her wet hair stuck in his face, with pink cheeks and bright eyes.

—And Porcoline and Arthur?

—They left.

—You see, I'm not the only one out in a typhoon— she smiled leaving the towel on the table after drying her long hair.

—That does not mean they are not a bunch of fools— I sighed, taking the towel, turning around to return to the kitchen—well if you will not want anything, I'll shut down everything.

—Huh?!—She screamed.

At least I thought I was at my side, almost provoking me a heart attack.

—No show up so suddenly!

She gave me a shy laugh with her own smile plastered on her face—Sorry, it was not my intention—She hugged her body pressing the jacket to herself, that fool, she was going to catch a cold— I want anything which does not cause disaster to prepare.

—Do not worry about that! All right! I'll make what I want!

She remained static and nodded smiling; I looked away, feeling my heart jump in joy.

 _What happened to me?_

While cooking, she stayed by my side, it didn't bother me but I began to feel anxious about the silence among us.

 _She was expecting something?_

 _What should you say?_

—How long you plan to stay there?

Frey smiled calmly.

—It bothers you?

—N..No! Is not that! Agh! Do whatever you want!

She said nothing more, throughout the time we were in the kitchen; I tried not to pay attention. So when I felt a pressure on my arm, my heart skipped to notice her face was falling on me, I jumped instinctively causing to her the same.

The words won't come out of my mouth, suddenly began to feel terribly nervous.

—W..what are you doing?!

—I'm sorry—she said embarrassed—I'm a little sleepy.

—A..Anyway!—Yelled turning off the burners—Sit down already!

—Yes, thank you— smiled, I felt my cheeks warmed at the sight, hesitated and turned away my face completely.

I poured a bowl of milk porridge, nothing quite prepared, just wanted something warm and simple for her. I sat in the chair opposite, turned to one side, looking anywhere in the room instead of the person in front of me. Occasionally did not control where my eyes rested, seeing the girl with the permanent smile on her face, it unhinged me.

—Seriously, why are you so happy?—I muttered.

—Eh?—She laughed—Is just.. —Thought for a moment— is the first time you talk to me and I'm happy… to know this side of you.

The colors full up to my face, as I realized that was true what she said. Without thinking or wanting to talk to her, it was like the air, completely natural.

—What do you mean with "this side" of.. me? Idiot..

She laughed taking the jacket with her hands.

—Dylas, indeed, you are very warm— She muttered at the end, and before I could respond, her shoulders relaxed and dropped her chin in her place, I got up quickly to confirm my suspicions, she had fallen asleep, for my fortune, she had no fever. I sighed; she had not even finished her meal.

—Idiot…

Without pleased me that idea, I took her to my room, there was no way to send her to her home with this rain, just hoped Porco and Arthur did not found out this situation, I lay her down on my bed.

I had gotten in a very strange situation, but it was what anyone would do, it was not because I love her. No, of course not!

I sat on the edge of the bed; I ran my fingers through my hair, quite anxious.

 _Why I am so anxious?_

I breathed trying to calm down, summing up everything that had happened that night; I spoke with Frey, without having realized in the moment, but still, a normal conversation or something like that. That was what I had been trying to do several days ago.

 _Was it a breakthrough?_

I did not know at all, but she seemed happy… I saw myself removing some strands falling on his face, no doubt, she was very cute. I immediately stopped.

 _What I was doing?_

I got out of bed and sat in a chair in the same room, place where I would spend the night; I crossed my arms and dropped my head on the wall behind me.

Darkness had already taken over the room; the sound of the rain was still latent.

 _To Porco and Arthur would be difficult to return._

I thought trying to divert my thoughts from the faint breath that was heard in my room.

.

.

.

I woke up the first light of day, my neck hurt and did not quite understand the situation; suddenly I joined, I noticed instantly my jacket over my chest and an empty space in my bed. Almost as if had been a dream.

I blinked a few times; looking for any sign of the girl, and there was, on the table beside the chair where I slept. A note using the book with which I shop list.

"Sorry, I fell asleep, but thank you very much. I owe you one.

Frey"

I let out a laugh, dropping my head on my palms.

—This girl… —I just could to say.


End file.
